There's something going on between the two of them
by Izzu
Summary: Hello Monster. It really bothered him, a lot.


It's just something that just felt needed to be written. Plus, I feel bad about Eunhyeok.

Note: I'm (mostly) using the name spelling and terms used in the KBS World subs. So there's that.

* * *

 _There's something going on between them..._

Kang Eunhyeok couldn't help himself from thinking about the two of them, for some reason. Was it perhaps... concern? Just a curiosity? Or was it... _jealousy_? He shook his head at that last thought. He was just looking out for one of his team members. That's it. It's not something so weird or perverse to warrant something like... that. No, he's not trying to act creepy or something.

 _But he couldn't help it._

To be fair, Cha Jian was the only female detective in his squad. Surely that was enough reason to be protective of her. And Cha Jian... was also quite attractive by her own rights. Still, he couldn't stop feeling uncomfortable seeing the two together. Despite that, he had to admit... Lee Hyeon was not a bad guy. Even when he occasionally behave oddly once a while. Also since Lee Hyeon was quite intelligent, he didn't mind it as the man did helped his team solve plenty of tough cases.

 _But really, there was still something bothering him about that guy._

They have been working together for quite a while now, but he couldn't help feeling as if Cha Jian and Lee Hyeon had known each other for a very long time. Not that it was bad... but it was just, weird. The two didn't look the type to get along well but strangely, the two _did_ get along. Too well. Even if the rest of his team members have varied opinions regarding Lee Hyeon, he couldn't help taking notice of how the two of them seemed to always be together. Not that he was feeling jealous of their closeness—Cha Jian and him didn't have that kind of relationship anyway—but seeing them together just gave him this feeling that was very _uncomfortable_.

There was that time when Jian and Hyeon worked together in secret to clear Lee Hyeon's name from being a murder suspect. There was also that time when Jian went off with that man when he came to ask Lee Hyeon for his help. There were plenty of other times as well but basically, it always left him feeling like he was an unwanted _third person_ whenever he was with the two. That _hurt_.

 _Was there really something going on between those two?_

There were times when he caught Jian talking to herself about someone, but she always denied it when he asked. He also sometimes caught the two exchanging secret looks, as if the two was hiding something or that they knew something that he didn't. That was frustrating.

And he couldn't stop feeling lacking whenever Jian was concerned. There were a lot of things that happened that he couldn't help make better for her. Like that assault incident, which was still unsolved. And also there was that time when Jian was taken away by a murderous couple and nearly died from it. He wasn't able to do anything for her... then. But he had a feeling that unlike him, Lee Hyeon had been able to do _more_ for her than _he_ could.

Now that he thought about it, that same night when Jian was attacked... Lee Hyeon had called him to ask about her. And Jian said she had stayed with a friend for a while. Was it Lee Hyeon? No. That doesn't make sense. But could it be? Come to think... since then, both of them often come to the station or crime scenes _together_.

And even if he ignored all of that, there was still the fact that Lee Hyeon was the one that saved Jian from Do Jaesik. Sure, he was the one who told that guy on where to look for her—based on the recollection he had about where the murderous couple said they were going—but he overheard Lee Junho saying that Lee Hyeon already deduced that Jian could be taken to that place. His info only just confirmed Lee Hyeon's decision. For one, he didn't feel too good about that.

So really, he just had to know for sure. Even if he's not sure what to do once knowing that answer. Would it change anything? A part of him felt that it might be. Still, he wanted to know.

Just what exactly _was_ between those two? Was there _really_ something going on between them?


End file.
